Austin Juhasz
CXWI Debut Austin Juhasz debuted during the CXWI Cup after CXWI Golden Ambitions 3. He did not win the Cup, but he did leave an impression, which would not leave him. He worked matches from curtain jerker to mid carder. The Dynasty of Light Around the time The Order began, then featuring Lucario, Senelicr, Jonny Blaze, and Ken, he, along side M.E, Justin, and Falco, formed the faction, The Dynasty of Light. This faction, however was short lived, when an entire show was devoted to the faction war between The Order and the Dynasty of Light, in which T.D.o.L lost, and were forced to disband. But, M.E and Austin Juhasz continued to tag team, eventually winning the CXWI Tag Team Championships from Order members, Senelicr and Jonny Blaze at CXWI Death Sentence 3. Unfortunately, they would lose the titles to Senelicr and Jonny Blaze one month later at CXWI Overload. The Dark Warriors A little while after CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4, himself, Phil Meng, Jack Stanbridge, and M.E formed The Dark Warriors to add to the faction war that was currently happening in CXWI featuring The Order(Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails) and The Four Horsemen(John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter, and Sonic). It was basically full blown chaos. The Dark Warriors and The Four Horsemen finally settle their differences and decided to team up against The Order. Shortly before CXWI Golden Ambitions 4, M.E turned his back on the Dark Warriors, attacking both Austin and JSR(who would later replace M.E in The Dark Warriors). After GA5, after a match between Myst Montone and Sebulba, The Republic came down and Zoroark attempted to shove his ass in to Myst's face, but the Dark Warriors Returned to save the new kid.......Some would say It was the biggest mistake they had ever made Main Eventer At CXWI The Return of the Derby, Austin Juhasz beat Mewtwo in order to receive a spot in the CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 Main Event. The match he would be involved in was a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Elimination Rules Match, which also featured Mewtwo, and the CXWI Champion, at time, Lucario. Unfortunately, Austin was eliminated first, and Mewtwo went on to win the match. But this will not be the last time we will see Austin Juhasz in the main event of another CXWI CPV. "Redemption Comes at Crash And Burn 5, when i return Home, and fufill my destiny"- Austin Juhasz Feud with SMCS After coming up short during the CXWI Path of Glory Series, Austin Juhasz started focusing more on singles action, to try and get another shot at the World Title. But while on his journey, he encountered issues with former C.O.O. of CXWI, SMCS. After losing to Knuckles at CXWI Path of Glory, SMCS would become a wrestler again, and began an in-ring feud with Austin. Eventually, they had a 4 on 4 elimination match at CXWI Into The Fire, in which Team Juhasz(Austin, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Justin) defeated Team SMCS(SMCS, Bowser, Andrew Khan, and Tails). SMCS has been stopping Austin at every chance for him to get a chance at the world title, as much as sneak attacking him, and beating him up on the top of the stage area. This Culminated in a 60 min Ironman Match that ended in an 11-11 draw and caused overtime where Austin defeated Scott McShannon with His Own Finisher, The S-5 CXWI World Heavyweight Champion (2014 - Present) On CXWI's interactive CPV, Hyperlink '14, Austin Juhasz defeated Desann to capture the CXWI World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career. On CXWI Worlds Apart Juhasz retained the CXWI World Heavyweight Championship against Zavok with the help from M.E. Post-match continued their assault on Zavok before Mewtwo came out and challenged Juhasz. Finishers *'Impaler DDT (Edgecution) 2011-' *'Death Warrant (Tiger Driver) 2013-' *Hero's Rise (Rolling Power Bomb) 2011-2013 *The Turning Point (People's Diving Clothesline) 2011-2013 *Chokeslam 2011-2013 *Eternal Shade (Dudley Dog) 2012- *The D.W.S.(Dark Warrior Splash) (Frog Splash) 2012- *Scorpion's Tail (Running Front Dropkick) 2013 * Visions of Anarchy(Baldo Bomb) 2014- * STF 2011- Championships and accomplishments *CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc. **CXWI World Championship (2 times) **CXWI Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with M.E (2x), and Phil Meng (2x) * CAW of Honor ** COH Global Tag Team Championships (1 time, Current) - with Ben Hopkins * League of Honor ** LOH World Championship (1 time) * OCBF ** 1x OCBF Undisputed Champion ** 1x OCBF Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Broly * Total Nonstop Xtreme Animation ** TNXA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Themes *Lie to Me by Like A Storm *Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin *The Champion in Me by 3 Doors Down *Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down *Mystery by Dead By April *Game of Thrones Theme (Metal Cover) by charlieparradelriego *Speed F*cks by charlieparradelriego *Until We Die by Escape the Fate *Terminator 2 Metal Remix by VikingGuitar *Castlevania The Arcade OST: Cross on the Breast~STAGE 4 BOSS~ *Melodic Instrumental ROCK/Metal Arrangements #97 by Liaxy *Black or White by Bleeding In Stereo *Viking Death Match by Billy Talent *Sickness and Sorrow by Champagne Charade *Beg For Mercy by Oceans Divide *Polemos (Aganos' theme from Killer Instinct) by Mick Gordon Category:CXWI Category:OCBF Category:TNXA Category:COH Category:LOH Category:UCCW